


won't you carry me away?

by vindice



Series: life of me [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural
Genre: But it's okay, Cas will, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Ladybug Dean, M/M, Miraculous AU, Post Reveal, Viperion Cas, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester, he needs to take better care of himself, just for a hot second but it's there, they love their family so much okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Castiel would do absolutely anything for those eyes and that smile.
Relationships: Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: life of me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038
Kudos: 7





	won't you carry me away?

**Author's Note:**

> “The bed is cold without you” “I can’t sleep, you’ve been gone too long” & “ “Will you carry me to bed?”
> 
> I really need to learn the meaning of casual and plotless writing.

Unable to tell what time it is thanks to the thick curtains covering the windows, but somehow knowing it’s no longer night time, Castiel wakes up early in the morning to buzzing in his ear.

He feels around until he finds his phone just on the verge of falling from the bed. He must have forgotten to set it back on the bedside table after checking up on his brother the prior night.

Castiel squints—the brightness too high even at its lowest—until he sees Michael’s name flashing on the screen. Suddenly he’s more awake than he hoped to be first thing in the morning on his holidays.

The call ends before he can answer, but just as Castiel’s heart starts considering lodging itself in his throat is a good idea, a second call comes through, allowing him to breathe. It cuts off just as abruptly, but that’s okay, because it means it’s nothing urgent—something he and his brothers came up with, years ago—and that soothes his nerves.

Carefully, he disentangles himself from his beloved human octopus and slips out of bed, encouraging Sass to go back to sleep with Tikki in their little nook when he catches Castiel on his way out.

He stops a short distance down the corridor to avoid making too much noise before returning his brother’s missed call, and even though he knows it’s probably nothing bad, he can’t help the smidge of worry pooling in his gut.

Michael answers on the second ring.

“ _Castiel,_ ” is the first thing Michael says, his name. It’s his usual greeting, in his usual tone, and it settles Castiel’s insides a bit more. “ _Sorry. I know you must’ve been sleeping._ ”

“It’s alright,” Castiel says, quietly letting out a relieved sigh. Michael wouldn’t be worrying about waking him up if something bad had happened. Still, he has to ask: “Are you okay?”

“ _Yes,_ ” his brother reassures, and even in his half-asleep daze, Castiel can tell he’s smiling. “ _We’re fine. I was just calling to tell you we won’t be there by ten like we previously thought. There was a two-hour delay with our flight._ ”

Castiel is quiet for a moment. He can’t really say, but there’s something about his brother’s voice… 

“Michael?” Castiel asks, narrowed eyes. _Don’t lie to me,_ he doesn’t need to say.

Silence reigns again, and then, as if coming to a decision, Michael sighs. “ _Alright. Truth is, there was a last minute check-up to an engine of our original plane,_ ” _Original plane?_ Castiel mouths. “ _Adam didn’t trust it, so we changed flights._ ”

Castiel breathes. He appreciates his brother’s honesty, and makes a note to keep an eye out for that flight. 

“Hang on,” Castiel takes the opportunity to shoot a quick message to Mick. Better have Hopper on standby.

He has a feeling something is going on. Rarely does his own intuition differ that of the Winchesters’, and if Adam’s is picking anything akin to what Castiel’s is now that he has the whole story, then something is bound to happen.

“ _We’re taking it directly to Lawrence instead of Kansas City though, that’s why it’s taking longer,_ ” Michael says when Castiel prompts him to go on. There’s a short pause, like he’s listening to something, before he addresses Castiel again, “ _Just don’t tell him that. We don’t wanna worry him._ ”

“Of course, brother,” Castiel says. He even manages to muster a small smile. “You don’t have to worry.”

If someone has his beloved’s best interests at heart, it’s Castiel.

 _“We’re already almost halfway through the wait time anyway, but I didn’t want to call you earlier because I knew you would be sleeping._ _Doesn’t seem to matter since I still woke you up._ ”

Michael sounds resigned, but Castiel knows his brother, and he knows he must be feeling at least a little guilty. 

“Michael,” Castiel chides lightly, “It’s alright.” he says. “I rather prefer it this way.”

Michael makes a sound of acknowledgement.

“And thanks for letting me know.” Castiel tilts his head as a thought occurs to him, “I’m going to tell Gabriel I’ll pick you up instead, so he doesn’t have to worry about leaving in the middle of the midday rush.”

“ _We beat you to it,_ ” his eldest brother says. “ _Adam already talked to Sam. He said he was going to ask you since he has Riot’s visit to the vet scheduled at that hour._ ” Michael chuckles. “ _Seems like we saved you both quite the conversation._ ”

Castiel huffs out a laugh. He bites back a yawn and scrubs his face, asks, “What are you guys doing right now?”

“ _We’re just having–_ ” Someone says something over the line, but they appear to be far from the phone to be heard correctly. Michael’s voice suddenly comes out muffled and Castiel assumes he must have retracted the phone from his mouth. He can just barely make out Michael having a conversation with whom he supposes is Adam. The noises come back clearer again, and Michael’s sigh crackles over the ear speaker. “ _Brunch. We had a bite on our way to the airport, but now we’re taking advantage of the wait to have something more filling before the flight. Adam has refused to call it breakfast given our schedule._ ”

Castiel can’t help but chuckle. The similarities between the Winchesters aren’t indiscernible, but sometimes they’re just crystal clear.

“Oh, I know what you’re going through,” Castiel commiserates. “Well, I hope you have a good meal. Give Adam my regards, and take care of each other.”

“ _Go back to sleep, brother. We’ll see you guys later._ ”

He’s just hung up when the sound of socked feet padding on wooden floor reaches his ears.

A pair of loving arms wrap around his waist, and Castiel lets out a content sigh. He leans back into the warm broad chest he knows so well, tilts his head to the side to make room for the lips pressing to his neck.

“Did I wake you?” Castiel asks, eyes closed and hand coming up to run gentle fingers through soft, sleep-rumpled hair.

“You’ve been gone too long,” Dean murmurs against his skin. “Come back to bed. It’s cold without you.”

“Had to take the call. Michael says their flight got delayed.”

That makes Dean freeze for a moment, before resuming his ministrations.

“Everything okay?” He tries for nonchalant, but Castiel sees right through him, knows him better than the back of his own hand.

“Yes,” he assuages Dean’s fears. “Just an inspection that went on too long.” Castiel turns in his arms and wraps his own around Dean’s shoulders, and Dean buries his face against Castiel’s neck. “They should be here by noon or so.”

“They better be. Else I’m gonna drive there myself to pick ‘em up.”

Castiel hums. “I’m sure Adam will appreciate your driving all the way up to Washington just to miss them as they get here in a fraction of the seventeen hours it’ll take us.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Baby would get us there in less,” Dean grumbles into his shoulder. He tightens his hold around Castiel’s waist.

“While I fondly recognize the Impala’s prowess, it’s my obligation as your impulse control to point out that you’re being silly right now,” Castiel smiles. He checks his phone and notices it’s barely past eight in the morning. “Let’s get you back to bed, grumpy. It’s still early and we were supposed to stay there until late today.”

Dean hums and finally comes out of his hiding spot. “You still love me,” he says, all sleepy eyes and grin a little smug. So very endearing and cute.

Castiel leans forward to kiss him until he’s putty in his hands. “That I do,” he whispers against Dean’s mouth. “You want me to carry you?”

Dean sighs in contentment. “Yes, please.”

So Castiel does. He gets his hands under Dean’s thighs and catches him swiftly when Dean helps him out with a small jump.

Dean’s always been considerably light for a grown man, but there are bouts in which he’s even more so than usual, no matter what he says about Castiel being able to bench press a tree if he so wanted to, or how he just likes carrying Dean around so much. 

He really does, but that doesn’t mean Dean isn’t lighter than he’s supposed to.

“You’ve lost weight again,” Castiel comments, entering their room. Tikki is awake now, sitting on a pillow and reading something on one of the apps in his tablet while Sass nibbles on a cookie next to her.

Dean just hums.

“Perhaps it’s time Kansas’ favorite hero tones down the daily late night patrols?” He suggests, not unkindly.

Dean nips at his shoulder. “You know I can’t do that, Cas.”

“Yes, you can,” he says firmly. “You just don’t want to.” Castiel frowns. He gently sets Dean down on the bed and kneels between his legs.

Dean cups his cheek and Castiel leans into the touch, closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, Dean is smiling tiredly at him.

It’s not the first time they have this conversation, and it won’t be the last. Every time they do is a little like pulling teeth. But if Castiel can get his way…

Dean is the most hardworking, selfless person Castiel has ever met. It’s one of the many reasons he fell in love with his best friend.

It also means he never, _ever_ , knows when to stop.

That’s okay. That’s what Castiel is for.

“You’re not alone, Dean,” Castiel turns his head in Dean’s touch, kisses his palm. “You are allowed to take a break, my love.”

Dean blushes an endearing shade of pink, but doesn’t look away. Castiel’s heart soars.

They have come a long way.

“He’s right, you know?” Tikki floats closer, tablet now forgotten. She cuddles Dean’s cheek. “You have partners for a reason, Dean.”

“I’m going to lose this argument, aren’t I?” Dean sounds resigned, but his eyes are soft, and there’s a smile gracing his features.

“You do tend to put too much weight on your shoulders, hatchling,” Sass hisses with a teasing grin, perching on Dean’s head.

“Et tu, Sass?” Dean looks up, trying to catch the Kwami’s eyes unsuccessfully and making Tikki giggle.

“Then again, all Chosens forget they’re not on their own from time to time,” Sass concedes, looking at Castiel who throws him an apologetic smile, feeling slightly chastised even though all the Kwami did was lay eyes on him.

Dean gives up with a sigh. 

“Fine,” he drawls, voice almost a whine. “Okay. You have all worn me down. You happy now?”

“Very,” Castiel grins as Sass and Tikki cheer, getting to his feet. He starts pushing Dean backwards so they can return to their former position in the bed.

“You’re the one telling Noire and the others, though.” Dean warns, and Castiel laughs before leaning down for a kiss, straddling his legs.

“As if she, or anyone for that matter, would even protest.”

Dean huffs, but doesn’t say anything to it. It’s not like he can contradict Castiel’s words.

“Can I get my sleepy cuddles back? It’s the least I deserve.”

Tikki and Sass smile before phasing through the wall, probably as much to give them privacy as it is to search for more treats, possibly just to watch TV.

Castiel settles down on his side of the bed, gathers Dean into his arms. He kisses him again, slow and sweet, pouring all the affection he feels into it.

“You deserve the world, my treasure,” Castiel says, and Dean smiles, open and wide.

“You know, Cas, when you look at me like that, like I’m…” _my everything, the best to ever happen to me, my soul, my heart?_ Castiel wonders as Dean trails off. “Like that. Just like that.” Dean settles for, gaze soft. His voice comes out softer still. “I have no other choice but to believe you.”

“Good,” Castiel pecks him, hugs him tighter. “Because it’s true.”

And Dean smiles, green eyes bright, and Castiel would do absolutely anything for those eyes and that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> soft precious babies


End file.
